


Murmured How-Do-You-Do's

by Nerdamongnerds



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdamongnerds/pseuds/Nerdamongnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy Nelson is an actor at a local theater, when he hears about a party being thrown by wealthy socialite Elektra Natchios. </p>
<p>Matt Murdock is annoyed that this is how she chooses to find him dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmured How-Do-You-Do's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dystopiceyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiceyre/gifts).



> For iamsherlocked (I hope you enjoy it!)
> 
> Prompt: Some kind of AU with a happy ending

He was holding the costume on a hanger in front of him, and Foggy Nelson was _not_ staring at it longingly. No matter what anyone else who could have walked in on him would have said if they had seen him. Luckily, he was alone in the costume shop. He gently ran a hand over the dark blue accents at the cuffs and collar that stood out so well against the crisp cream of the coat, with the delicate gold embroidery shining bright, giving the dark and light the perfect complement. It was _beautiful_. He sighed, slipping it back into the bag. He wished they didn't have to send the costume back, but what could they do? When Brett, their actor playing Prince Christopher, had tried it on, he had an allergic reaction to something in the fabric. He wanted so badly to wear it, to be the prince for once. He tried, oh god, did he try, but it seemed like he wasn’t a main character in his own life. Years of drama school, countless rejections in auditions, no love life to speak of, it seemed like the only good thing in his life was this job at the theatre, and was lucky enough to still get to audition for the shows. Down the hall, he heard Claire calling for him, and hurried out to meet her before she got too angry.  
Claire Temple was not the type of person you would expect to run a theater, but she did it brilliantly anyway. She wasn’t the artsy type, not by a long shot, but had a down to earth attitude and way of always getting what she wanted. She could have done anything, and why she chose to buy a rundown local theater was beyond Foggy, but he was glad for it, Claire was a great director, and ran the theater in such a way that it was profitable for the first time in years.  
“Where have you been, Foggy? I asked you to get that costume around fifteen minutes ago. Did you get lost or something?”

* * *

Only a few short blocks away, Elektra Natchios was planning what she intended to be the party of the year, using the excuse of getting together with some old society friends, but really, it was to find her mopey former boyfriend a date. Matt Murdock, the blind ex boyfriend in question, wasn’t quite so enthusiastic, but that was sort of the norm for him. He was always avoiding any kind of social event she ever tried to bring him to. She knew that he was lonely, and wanted him to be happy, and she knew him well enough to know that he needed someone else in his life. Someone to protect. To care for. To love. Not that she wasn’t fabulous, of course. 

Matt ran his hand over the ensemble that she had held up in front of him, because she had insisted on it being a masquerade party. It was nice, the fabric was soft and clearly expensive, but of course, it was Elektra, she wouldn’t have picked out anything less.  
“You said it was red? A red tuxedo? ”  
“Get that look off your face. It has black accents if that helps. It’ll look great on you, especially with your glasses. I already had it tailored for you and everything.”  
“You know my measurements?”  
“Matthew, sweetie, what _don’t_ I know about you?  
”But what is it supposed to be, anyway?”  
Matt didn’t have to see her to know how deviously she was smiling in that moment.  
“Why, the devil, of course.”

* * *

After rehearsal, Foggy was talking to their tech head, Schmitty, when he overheard two of the new people they had cast for the show.  
“Yeah, of _course_ it’ll be big, it’s a Natchios party. Have you ever heard of one that wasn’t the only thing people were talking about for weeks afterwards? And this one’s a _costume party_ , those are always bigger than normal ones. I heard she even is getting _Karen Page_ to come.”  
That caused Foggy to pause in his conversation. Karen Page was one of the best reporters in the city, always right there when a story breaks, and had personally revealed two major scandals. She was a local celebrity, and yes, one that Foggy had something of a crush on. And she was going to a party thrown by Elektra Natchios? That was a first. He had always wanted to go to one, and if Karen Page was going to be there, well, that was just a plus. Of course, he knew that he would never get to go, those parties always had strict invitation-only rules, it was the next night, and he didn’t even have a costume, much less anything that would even fit in with that crowd. Marci, the diva playing Cinderella, noticed his concentration, and the fact that, while Foggy was listening to them, Schmitty had walked away.  
“What are you thinking about, Foggy-bear?  
Foggy was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. "What? Oh, hi Marci."  
She tilted her head to the side, raising one eyebrow as she looked at him. "Penny for your thoughts."  
He tried to play it off casually, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nothing, I just overheard Charlie and Jon talking about that Natchios party. Not a big deal."  
"Uh, a Natchios party is always a big deal, Franklin, dear! Now that I’m thinking about it… Do you want to go?”  
That took him back. "What? Of course I want to, but how would I? Those things are always invitation only, with a ton of security."  
She gave him a smile, pulling out her invitation and holding it up. "I can take care of that. Ellie’s an old friend, and I wasn’t going to be able to make it to this one anyway, with the show coming up and everything. So… do you want it?”  
Foggy’s jaw dropped. If Marci was a close enough friend to Elektra to call her “Ellie” casually, then she was much more important than anyone else here. He stood there in stunned silence for a long moment before realizing he hadn’t actually given her an answer yet.  
“Yes. Please. Thank you.”  
She gave him a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek fondly before gently placing the card in his hand, and it was moments like this that made him almost wish the two of them had worked out, but he wouldn’t trade their friendship for the world.  
“Go. Have fun. Go meet that reporter you have a crush on.” Her smile turned wicked for a moment. “And remember that you now owe me a favor.”  
“I owe you like, five favors.”  
“Then I’ll just add it to your tab.” She smiled again and walked away, waving sweetly.

* * *

Matt slipped through the window, silently as a shadow, the coppery taste of blood still lingering in his mouth. He didn’t go out often, only when there was something happening that he could stop. He pulled the scarf from his head and sighed, just as Elektra reached to hand him a beer.  
“Have fun out there?”  
Matt gave a bittersweet smile as he took a long sip, before holding the cold bottle to the bruise forming on his cheek. “A man was trying to kill his wife. Probably won’t be trying that again.”  
Matt had met Elektra in college, and they had hit it off, even dated for a while before realizing they were better as friends. Elektra took Matt in, even though the tabloids had gone crazy with ideas _(“Does Elektra Natchios have a Secret Lover? Who is Matt Murdock?”)_ and supported him with his vigilante activities. After losing his father, the orphanage, and Stick… It was nice.  
“We’re going to have to put some makeup on that bruise for the party, you know.”  
He rolled his eyes. “You’re still making me go to that?”  
“You are not getting out of this.”  
“Why are you so insistent on me going to _this_ party? You throw so many, can’t I just go to the next one?”  
Elektra put her fingers on the bridge of her nose. “And have you come up with _another_ reason to not make it? You have avoided them for as long as I’ve been throwing them.”  
“Because I’m _fine,_ Elektra!”  
“No, you’re not. You need more in your life than me and whoever you decide to beat up each night.”  
Matt just scoffed and turned away from her.  
“I’ll tell you what, Matthew. Let’s spar. If you win, you can skip the party. If I win, you go, and you at least _try_ to socialize and have a good time. Deal?”  
“Deal.”  
Elektra smiled to herself. Poor boy didn’t stand a chance.

* * *

Foggy had barely slept the night before, he was so nervous about the party that night, and had just decided that he was going to give the invitation back to Marci. He didn’t even have a costume, and if he didn’t go, he couldn’t embarrass himself. He ran into Marci as he came into the theater that morning, with his apologies, but was absolutely not expecting it when she and Claire ambushed him over his second cup of coffee. “Come with me,” Claire said, and she had her tone on where you didn’t want to go against her. She lead him and Marci down the hallway to the costume shop, where their seamstress, little Mrs. Cardenas was already there, waving at him warmly. “Hola, Señor Foggy!”  
Foggy looked at the three women confused. “What’s going on?”  
Claire smiled. “I heard you needed a costume for a party tonight.” She spread her arms wide. “Take a pick. Elena has already agreed to alter whatever you pick for you.”  
He turned to Marci, giving her a look. “You _told_ her?”  
“You were going to bail!”  
Claire came over and put her hands on his shoulders. “Franklin Nelson. You work harder for this theater than anyone else, even though I can barely pay you, you hardly ever take time for yourself, and you have the best heart out of anyone I know. You deserve one night of fun, and we’re going to give it to you, even if I have to drag you there myself. You’re not getting out of it, so you might as well enjoy the ride, okay?”  
An hour later, they still hadn’t chosen something for him to wear. Anything that was picked by Foggy, Marci vetoed as not being showy enough, and everything she picked out for him was too showy, to the point where it made Foggy uncomfortable. The two of them were bickering over the merits of Enjolras’ jacket from when they did Les Miserables, versus one of their Newsies costumes, when Claire got a look in her eye, before disappearing for a few minutes, before coming back with a garment bag, one that Foggy instantly recognized. The Prince costume.  
“I put this in my office earlier. It was supposed to go back this morning, but they called and said they weren't ready for it today. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Anyway, we have permission from them to alter it already, and I don't think it would take all that long to get it to fit.” Mrs. Cardenas was already there, eyeballing Foggy and the costume, nodding and murmuring excitedly in Spanish. She went to work making the alterations, getting it done just in time. When Foggy came out after it was done to show the women, even Marci looked impressed, and he knew how hard that was.  
“Wow, Foggy. You look amazing.”  
“There is something missing though.” Marci smiled and pulled out a simple mask, the same shade of dark blue as the cuffs and collar on the costume. “It’s a masquerade, after all.”  
Claire then came up and put her hands on Foggy’s shoulders, wearing her serious face, making sure to look him in the eye. “Now, Foggy. This costume was an expensive rental for the theater, and it is going to be picked up at 9 am tomorrow morning. Which means that you will have this back, in exactly the same condition, before 8:30 am. Got me?” Foggy nodded silently, Claire could be scary when she wanted to, but she smiled at him after delivering her threat. “Knock ‘em dead.”

* * *

Foggy tried to do what Claire asked, but an hour later, he was clutching a crystal champagne flute so hard it was almost about to shatter in his hand. The reason he wanted to come in the first place, Karen Page, was across the room, looking incredibly elegant in her flowing peacock dress and delicate mask with feathers attached, the dark green and blues creating a beautiful effect with her strawberry blonde hair, surrounded by admirers, all asking about what her latest story was on. Elektra was milling around, charming everyone while looking every inch the Queen of the Underworld she was dressed as, red pomegranate flowers making a popping against the black fabric of her ball gown and her dark hair. Foggy got a few passing compliments on his costume, but he didn’t know anyone here, and couldn’t relate to anything the people were talking about.  
He walked out of the room to the mostly empty balcony overlooking the city. Only one other person was out there, dressed in a red suit with a gold trim that Foggy could see that, even though their costumes were similar, his was much, much more expensive.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
The other man turned slightly and Foggy noticed that he wasn’t wearing a mask. Just round, red glasses and small devil horns on a headband. “Go ahead.”  
Foggy went and stood over by the man, leaning against the railing. “Nice view, isn’t it?”  
The handsome stranger tapped his glasses and lifted a cane that Foggy had completely missed. “Wouldn’t exactly know.”  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t notice. I’m Foggy, by the way. Um, I’m holding out my hand.”  
The man smiled and shook it, finding it more easily than Foggy would have expected. “I take it that’s not the name you were born with. I’m Matt.”  
Foggy chuckled slightly. “No, no. But Foggy fits me better.” The man’s name triggered a memory of a newspaper article, a boy from the neighborhood blinded in an accident while trying to save someone else. “Not… Not Matt _Murdock,_ right?”  
“Did you get that from the tabloids?” His face went bitter.  
“No, no… I read about you as a kid. You saved a guy’s life, right? That’s how…” He gestured to his face before realizing that Matt couldn’t see it. He watched as Matt’s face confirmed the story. “You’re a hero, man.”  
“Er. Thanks. Most people just assume I’m just Elektra’s boy toy something.” A slight, adorable blush filled his cheeks.  
“What’s the real story, then?”  
“We’re just close friends. We used to date in college, but it didn’t work out. But we live together, so people make assumptions.” He shrugged. “She gets me, I guess.”  
“Why are you out here then, instead of inside with everyone else?”  
“How would you feel if your best friend threw a massive party you weren’t into for the express purpose of getting you a date?”  
Foggy laughed. “I actually wouldn’t put it past them.” He chuckled again, because he couldn’t exactly imagine Matt needing help in that department, looking like he did.  
Matt’s lips turned up. “Well, I wouldn’t know, would I? And, I’m kind of anti-social.”  
Shit. Did Foggy say that last part out loud? Stupid champagne. But looking at Matt smile, he couldn’t really be too upset. Foggy knew he swung both ways for a long time, but the way his heart was melting like butter around Matt was something different, something he had never felt before. “Well, I stand by it. You have this whole “wounded duck” thing going on. It’s adorable, you handsome devil.” He gently nudged Matt with his hip playfully, very proud of his little joke about Matt’s costume.  
“Elektra picked it out. Does it look good?”  
“Very.”  
The men stood in silence for a moment, before Matt asked.  
“Do you come to these types of parties often?”  
Foggy was glad that Matt couldn’t see how he was blushing. “No, I… I don’t get out much either.”  
He hadn’t realized it until that moment, but somewhere in the conversation, the two men had ended up very close to one another, enough that their hands gently brushed against each other. Foggy couldn’t help but keep glancing at Matt’s mouth, it was very distracting. Matt smirked. “Like what you see?”  
How did he know that? Foggy’s heart was pounding in his chest. “Y-yes… Do… do you?”  
“Well, I like what I hear, anyway.” He smiled at Foggy.  
“I’m glad.” He moved to take Matt’s hand, but the small action knocked over a nearby glass, spilling red wine over the white part of Foggy’s sleeve.  
“Shit!”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“I… there was a spill. I have to go. I'm sorry. I had a great time.” Maybe if he could get it off and treated fast enough he could save it before it set and Claire wouldn’t murder him. He ran through the party so quickly, he didn’t even notice his mask falling off as he went through the door.

Matt followed him as best he could, but there were so many noises and people in the room, he just couldn’t catch him. He found the mask on the ground and went to one of the men working security. “The man who was wearing this, do you have anything on him? Name, address from his invitation, or something?”  
The security guard looked at the mask, recognizing it, then looked back at Matt. “Oh, him? We talked earlier. He seems like a good guy. He told me that his invitation wasn't actually in his name, that a friend lent him theirs.”  
“Do you have the friend's name?” Maybe there was a chance to track him down that way.  
The guard shook his head. “I wasn't the one checking the list then, I just took over when Jim had to leave. When we talked, he seemed a little out of place, and he mentioned he hadn't been to any of these types of parties before. I wish I could help you.”  
Matt’s face crumbled. “Thanks for your help,” he muttered as he turned away dejectedly. This was just his luck. He meets someone, someone who doesn't treat him like he's made of glass, and didn't make assumptions, who was funny and kind and sweet, and he had no way of finding him again.  
Just great.

* * *

Foggy had managed to get the stain completely out and the costume back into Claire’s hands in time, but did have to end up apologizing about the mask, but luckily it wasn't a big deal, plus they had other things to focus on. _Cinderella_ was opening in a week and a half, and they still had a lot to do. As much as he tried to concentrate on the show, his mind kept going back to Matt. They hadn't talked long, but he was proving impossible to forget, even though he wished he could. What did he think was going to happen? That he would be able to waltz into whatever building Matt and Elektra lived in and just say… what? “ _Hi, I'm an actor with twenty five dollars in his bank account at this moment, we talked for five minutes at that party I only got an invitation to because my friend felt sorry for me, but I think I might be in love with you?_ ” Yeah. _That_ would go over well. Best thing for everyone would be for them to never see each other again, and the good news was, it was looking likely.

* * *

Matt was moping, there was really no other word for it. Sprawled out on the couch where he crashed the night before, bruised and exhausted, he had woke up an hour ago, but just didn't feel like moving. It had been 10 days since the party, and he had tried everything to track Foggy down, but with no luck. Without a real name, or the name of his friend, or an accurate description, he couldn't get very far. He had even been out every night in the past week, just searching for him in the crowds on the streets below. It didn't hurt that there were a good amount of would-be muggers that he could take his frustrations out on. But every time he had a quiet moment, he tried to piece together what he thought the face to match that laugh that still rang in his ears would look like. He groaned and pulled the soft blanket up over his face. He had it so bad for this man.  
He knew it when Elektra came in, and wasn't surprised when she came over and pulled the blanket off, earning her another groan, but she wasn't having it.  
“As happy as I am that my plan for the party worked, I am _not_ letting you drive yourself crazy over this boy. You are going to get up, get dressed, and come with me to support an old friend of mine. She’s an actress and starring in a musical that opens tonight.”  
Matt just made another noise as he rolled off the couch. “Fine.” At least it would get his mind off of Foggy, and get him out of the apartment without having to get punched for his troubles. “What show is it?”  
“ _Cinderella._ ”

* * *

Elektra got them front row seats, which Matt felt a little guilty about, it wasn’t like he needed the view. There was something about this place, too. He couldn’t get a good sense of what it was, all the noises and scents of the theater itself, plus the sheer number people filing in to take their seats, made it impossible to put his finger on. It wasn’t unpleasant,though, just disconcerting.  
“El… have we been here before? This place just seems… familiar.”  
“Not unless you came before we met.”  
Matt knew he hadn’t but he just nodded and took his seat, frowning slightly. At least he knew the story of the show, he didn’t have to worry about focusing on it, and he could try and figure out what it was about this place. He didn’t have to wait long for the answer. Twenty minutes into the show, Matt sat up in his chair like he had been shocked. The scent was mingled with that of thick makeup and hair product, but he recognized it still, as well as the heartbeat, even though he had only heard it once, the rhythm had been in his head all week. And when he heard the voice attached, he was sure, even though it was with a bit of a fake accent. This was him, the man he was looking for. _Foggy._ That was why the whole place felt familiar, it was like Foggy was a part of it. When Matt asked, Elektra said his name in the program was Franklin Nelson. He had a good voice, and though Matt didn’t get all of the visual jokes, he knew that the audience was eating it up. When the intermission came, he told Elektra he wasn’t feeling well and slipped out to pick something up, just barely managing to make it back in time for the second act.

* * *

Foggy was still coasting on his post show adrenaline high as he came out the stage door, taking a moment to breath in the night air.  
“You did a really good job.”  
“Holy Shit!” Foggy jumped. When his heart stopped pounding, he looked at the man hidden in the shadows. “...Matt?”  
He smile shown as he stepped out into the light. “You were right. Foggy does fit you better than Franklin.”  
Foggy smiled as well. “I just… How are you here? Why are you here?”  
“Elektra came to support… I think her name is Marci? I didn’t know you were in it until I heard you.”  
Foggy nodded, though he still couldn’t believe it. His heart was pounding. He was thrilled to see Matt again, of course, and damn it if he didn’t look just as handsome as he did when he was dressed like a devil. But he was afraid. Of what Matt would think of him now that he knew about his job, would he think that he lied to him? He paused for a long moment, trying to think of something to say, and just settling on something mundane, noticing the plastic bag Matt had in his hand.  
“What’s in there?”  
Matt smiled again and pulled out a box. “Well, I went out at intermission and got these for you. I figured everyone else would be giving you flowers.” Plus, the warm chocolate chip cookies smelt better anyway, he thought. “And…” He reached into the bag again, before pulling out the mask. “You left this at the party. I’ve been looking for you all week, trying to get it back to you.”  
Foggy eagerly took the offered box of cookies, but paused when Matt held out the mask, because of what it meant. Matt had looked for him? _Matt had looked for him. Matt wanted to see him again._  
“I… thank you. I- I wanted to see you again too.”  
Neither of them knew where to go from there, both just stood there awkwardly for a long moment before Matt spoke up.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Oh thank god, I thought you were never going to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt just screamed to me modern fairy tale retelling, and so I wrote this! 
> 
> Special thanks to (tumblr urls given)  
> spooteh, my amazing beta  
> salonblowovt, my Marci  
> eternalgirlscout, for her help with the theater stuff  
> i-aint-even-bovvered, ellicelluella and captainwingdings for their comments and cheerleading
> 
> I literally could not have done this without all of you. Thank you so much.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at nerdamongnerds
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
